Okami 3
'Intro' Previously in the Okami series, Chibiterasu and Kuni managed to obliterate the spirit of darkness Akuro once and for all. After that, Kuni decided to travel, on his own, to discover his true self. However, during his travels, he will come end up more adventures, meeting new people, new lands, and... demons attacking yet again? How? Join Kuni in his travels to extinguish brand new evils. 'Gameplay' In this adventure, players take control of Kuni, previous sword wielding companion of Chibiterasu. He comes wielding new weapons and brand new combat ability. Weapons Swords Kuni is familiar with swords, having trained with his wooden sword for a while. The speed varies among the many types of swords Kuni will receive in his adventure, but they are usually not the fastest nor the slowest weapon they can wield. They have the shortest range of any weapon he can equip, though again, the range varies among different swords. Depending on the type of sword wielded, they can offer varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, they can send Kuni flying forward in a stinger fashion, close the gap between enemies. Staff A long pole weapon. They more often than not offer medium range, and are often the fastest weapons Kuni can wield. It is good for combos and good for attacking enemies more than 5 feet away from him. Depending n the type of staff wielded, they can have varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, the staff will spin around Kuni in a full 360 degree circle with a radius of over 5 feet. Bow A weapon used more often for long range combat. Attributes vary among bows, but they often deal better damage with launched arrows than with melee combat. Kuni can try attacking in melee combat with the bow itself, but the damage dealt is usually inefficient. Don't worry about the realistic drawbacks of the bow, because this quiver somehow holds an infinite amount of arrows. It has the longest range among the weapons Kuni can equip. Depending on the type of bow wielded, they offer various elemental effects. As a sub weapon, Kuni could quickly launch an arrow straight ahead. If you hold the button for sub weapon, Kuni can actually aim the bow and launch the arrow where he chooses. List Okami 3 (Name subject to Change) Weapons Brush techniques Despite not having Chibiterasu joining him on this journey, Kuni may still have access to the brush techniques. Not by himself, but through a travel Poncle looking for some way to replicate the techniques of the now famed Issun. #Rejuvenation - received from Yomigami. Draw an outline around a broken object to restore it to its former self. #Power Slash - received from Tachigami. Draw a straight line across your target to hit them with a celestial slash #Greensprout>Bloom - received from Sakigami. Draw a circle around a dead plant to make it bloom. #Cherry Bomb - received from Bakugami. Draw a circle with a line poking from it to summon up a bomb that explodes on contact with an enemy and on contact with cracks in the environment. #Crescent - received from Yumigami. Draw a backwards C to go from day to night. #Greensprout>Water Lily - received from Hasugami. Draw a circle over the water to create a Lily Pad you can use as a platform. #Greensprout>Vine - received from Tsutagami. Draw a line connecting from a konohana blossom to a target to pull it towards the flower. #Galestorm - received from Kazegami. Draw either a spiral or a loop to generate wind blowing in the direction specified by the way you brush. #Inferno - received from Moegami. Draw a line from a source of fire to the target to distribute fire Divine radiance Certain combos result in Kuni having a certain glow radiating about him. At the start of our story, it's unknown as to what this glow is, but whatever it does, it seems to amplify brush techniques. Applying a different brush technique to Kuni while he's radiating will result in him unleashing a special technique specific to the bush technique. Power slashing across his glowing body while he's using a sword will result in him unleashing a powerful horizontal strike. Performing a gale storm across his body while he's glowing and wielding a sword results in Wind of Wrath, a move that has Kuni spin like a top with his sword outstretched. Drawing a crescent moon over Kuni while he's radiant and wileding a sword results in Celestial clever, a high damaging leaping slash. Test out this radiance with various techniques to see what Kuni can do. Experience Unfortunately for Kuni, he is mortal, so he won't be able to gather praise from people, trees, or animals he helps. Completing quests will yield rewards like cash and bonus items, sometimes he may gain bonus reward like a free means of sleep or a place to acquire food for free. Instead, he earns experience through defeating enemies and using brush techniques to restore nature. Experience gathered can then be poured into stats, such as vitality, mobility, defense, and ink pots. Other material leveled up with praise previously is earned through side quests. Animal companions Despite this being his journey of self discovery, there are certain obstacles Kuni can't overcome on his own. Fortunately, he'll encounter strangely friendly animals that'll offer their strengths to the young traveler. *Moon Bear Health system The health system follows more closely to how Okami handled the life system rather than how Okamiden handled it. Instead of each united being segmented such that you see you lost a quarter of a unit or such, each unit sort of drains. For example, if you are in the process of drowning or are burning, instead of the unit losing quarters, it'll shrink until it eventually disappears. Attacks will drain a unit at varying amounts depending on the enemy and the attack. Nagi's Armor After Kuni reacquires Nagi's armor, a new bar appears. When this bar fills up, Kuni will be able to dawn the armor, which boosts his overall speed and damage, and replaces his current weapon with a more powerful one. When activated, the bar steadily drains before Kuni is forced to drop it. Items *Bronze powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases damage dealt by a weapon by one tier. *Silver powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases the speed of a weapon by one tier. *Gold powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases the damage dealt by a weapon by one tier, and permanently increase the speed of a weapon by one tier (more details will be added later) 'Characters' (more details will be added later) 'Dojo' The dojo returns for this game, and it comes with a variety of techniques old and new. They each cost a large amount of yen. 'Sidequests' *Smelly Kappas: A group of kappas stole the farmers crops, and now Kuni is tasked with eliminating five of them and getting the five crops back. *Daitengu Elimination: Beings greater than ordinary tengu reside upon certain mountains. Find and eliminate them! 'Enemies' (more details will be added later) 'Midbosses' *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Orochimaru 'Bosses' #Moon Bear #Yama-no-Kami #Nue #Ibaraki Doji #Shuten Doji 'Tournament' Kuni has the opportunity to participate in a series of gauntlets, in which Kuni could face challenges ranging from defeating a multitude of enemies to defeating enemies under certain inhibitors. He may be forced to fight without Sanmomme, and thus without the celestial brush, he could be forced to fight with a bow and limited arrows, he could even be forced to keep a constant combo until all enemies are defeated. This mode also features bosses Kuni already fought, as well as bosses exclusive to each tournament. #Earth Tournament #Water Tournament #Fire Tournament #Wind Tournament #Void Tournament Tournament exclusive bosses *Hagane-kyuu *Ninetails (Void) *King Fury (void) (if anyone reading has any suggestions, feel free to comment them) Category:Okami Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Okami 3